Total Bondage Island
by Flashlight237
Summary: A rewrite of Overlooker's Total Bondage Island. Several hotties from the first generation of Total Drama reunited at Camp Wawanakwa, only to be thrown into a new, adult TV show run by Chris.


Lindsay and Courtney stood on the deck of a yacht. Lindsay and Courtney looked on as the yacht slowed to a stop at Camp Wawanakwa's dock. "Oh, man..!" Lindsay said. "I'm so excited! I haven't been on this island in, like, a year!"

"I wouldn't bring your hopes up if I were you, Lindsay," Courtney commented. "As far as we know, the first step we take on this island would lead to disaster. Don't you know what Chris put us through? I don't want to go through another season's worth of torment, Lindsay!"

"I don't know Courtney..," Lindsay got off the boat with Courtney. "That sounded a bit mean..." Lindsay said in her blonde drawl as the two former Total Drama Island contestants stepped off the boat and back onto the island they had never expected to sit foot on again.

"I'm just saying this could be one of Chris's ideas to get us all back on Total Drama for another season..." Courtney pulled out her PDA. "I should send a message to my lawyers just in case."

The two Total Drama veterans made their way up the winding path to the old camp. Although the camp was lit up, the campgrounds appeared to be abandoned. The girls walked into the camp center, where a sign rested on the speaker post (or whatever you call those poles that are used for speakers).

"Oh! A sign!" Lindsay pointed at the sign. "I wonder what it says."

"Hmm..." Courtney examined the sign. "'Please report to the mess hall as soon as possible?' Hmm... This looks suspicious..." Courtney turned her attention back to Lindsay. "I'm telling you, Lindsay, this is probably another one of Chris's tricks"

"Either way, I hope they don't have a camera on my chest the whole time, as kinky as that sounds." Lindsay giggled. "I should fix them up just in case." Lindsay adjusted her J-cup breasts, making sure she revealed as little as she could.

The girls soon arrived at the mess hall. Unlike some of the other buildings, the mess hall was lit up, but the shades were closed. Courtney pushed open the door, then walked inside with Lindsay. The lights inside flickered, although they dimly lit the empty mess hall.

"We cant be the first ones here, can we?" Courtney asked as she searched the mess hall.

"Maybe they're having a surprise party or playing a game of hide and seek." Lindsay giggled with excitement. "Oh, Chris~!" Lindsay looked under one of the tables. "Where are you~!"

"Lindsay!" Courtney slapped Lindsay across her face. "That's certainly not what's happening."

"Get off of me!" The voice of a woman shouted. "My lawyers will hear of this!"

"What's that sound?" Lindsay asked.

"That sounds like Heather." Courtney listened carefully. "It's coming from outside! Come on!"

Courtney and Lindsay rushed out the doors of the mess hall. They looked around the semi-lit campsite, but they saw no sign of Heather. Suddenly, Courtney caught sight of a shadow in the window of one of the nearby cabins. "Over there!" Courtney pointed at one of the cabins.

Courtney and Lindsay rushed to the small cabin. As soon as Courtney opened the cabin door, she grew astonished upon the sight of a naked Heather struggling on the cabin floor. Upon, close examination, Courtney noticed that Heather's wrists and ankles were tied with steel cable and silenced by a strip of duct tape.

"Well, isn't this a funny sight?" Courtney chuckled.

"This reminds me of a party I went to a few weeks ago; only this time, I wasn't the one who's bound and gagged." Lindsay giggled.

Courtney squatted next to Heather, then ripped the tape off Heather's lips.

"OW!" Heather shouted in pain. "Courtney? Lindsay? Untie me now!"

"Why should I?" Courtney asked as she stood back up.

"I was kidnapped, Miss 'I'm a CIT!'" Heather struggled in her bondage. "What does it look like?"

"Like the time I was bound and gagged naked in a party. Oh, man. There were so many girls having a good time. There was punch, music, pizza, chips, and the cute playmate that was me." Lindsay giggled.

"What? Oh, haha. Reeeeeeeeeally funny. Just untie me." Heather ordered her face turning red.

Courtney squatted, then untied Heather. Heather got up, then stretched her body.

"Who did this to you?" Courtney asked.

"Is it a chipmunk?" Lindsay giggled. "They are so cute!"

"I don't think a chipmunk tied me up, idiot!" Heather snarkily replied. "Where are my clothes?"

"I don't see them anywhere." Courtney replied. "You only wear two pieces of clothing: a crop top and a pair of shorts. When have you wore underwear?"

"Uhh..." Heather blushed.

"Hello?!" A voice called out. "Is there anyone there?!"

"Bridgette's here too?" Heather asked.

"It certainly sounded like it," Courtney answered. "It's coming from the mess hall. Come on!"

Courtney, Lindsay, and Heather went to the mess hall. There, the trio found Bridgette peering into the mess hall with a flashlight in her hand.

"Bridgette!" Courtney called out.

Bridgette turned around, catching sight of Courtney and the other girls. "Hey, girls!" Bridgette waved at the girls. "Whats going on here?" Bridgette turned off her flashlight.

"That's what I'd like to know." Heather looked at her naked body, then covered it out of embarrassment.

"I think Chris is up to something." Courtney looked to her left, then her right. "Is anyone else here?"

As soon as Courtney asked, Gwen walked out of the mess hall. "Hey, Bridge. Did you find anyo-" Gwen's eyes widened with astonishment as soon as she saw the others. "Oh... Hey, girls."

Heather chuckled. "Well, looks like I just entered a loser reunion."

"Shut upb Heather!" Gwen and Courtney shouted.

Soon, the girls heard the speakers atop the post blaring. "Attention campers!" called the voice of Chris. "Please report to the cave outside of camp for further information about your first challenge."

"See?! I told you it was Chris!" Courtney shouted.

Gwen groaned. "Lets find him and be done with this."

The group of girls entered the forest. After a short walk, they made it to a cave. The cave was well lit as opposed to the campsite. As soon as the girls entered the cave, they saw large lamps, cameras, microphones, and plenty of chairs. It seems the cave was merely a disguise for a studio with many cameras and lights.

"Chris!" Heather shouted. "Where are you? Come on out!"

After a moment of silence, the lights went out.

"What's going on?!" Bridgette asked.

"I don't know!" Courtney replied. "Wait..!" Courtney began coughing. "What's that smell?"

"I don't... know..!" Gwen coughed. "I don't like... Where this... Is going..."

Eventually, all five girls passed out in the darkness.

As soon as the girls woke up, they found themselves in a much... different situation. Rather than a typical Hollywood studio, they found themselves in what seemed to be a BDSM dungeon.

Courtney wore nothing but a lacy, grey bra and matching pair of panties. Courtney was strapped to a table by leather straps and gagged with a large, damp cloth jammed deep into her mouth. Lindsay knelt on the ground directly across from Courtney while chained to a wall. Lindsay wore nothing but her red thong. Lindsay's chest was adorned with nipple clamps and her mouth was held open by a ring gag. Heather was in a corner of the room, still naked. Her wrists and ankles are tied to a chair with rope her mouth was sealed by a coil of rope that wound around her head several times. Bridgette was suspended from a chain on a slowly-turning wheel. Bridgette was only dressed in her navy blue panties and matching near-transparent bra, and she was gagged with a black cloth tied around her head. Lastly, Gwen was chained to a wall adjacent to Lindsay. Gwen wore a black bra and matching thong while an abnormally large black ballgag rested between her teal lips. Gwen wore a sign around her neck that read "Goth Slut."

"Welcome back, girls."

The girls looked in front of them, only to find Chris entering the dungeon. Chris was followed by a naked Izzy, who was on a leash in Chris's left hand. Izzy had a green collar around her neck and a matching ballgag in her mouth. Izzy waved to the girls.

"Chrms?!" The girls, save for Izzy, replied.

"After a long talk with my producers, I thought that we could spice things up. Know what I'm saying?" Chris laughed deviously. "Welcome to Total Bondage Island!" Chris snapped his fingers, cuing the cameras' activation. "Ready..? Action!"

* * *

Author's Note: The author told me that Chris may put the girls through challenges. If that's the case, what challenges should the girls go through?


End file.
